This invention relates to pallet repair systems, and more particularly to a modularized pallet repair system including a pallet destacking apparatus, pallet transfer and transport apparatus and pallet inspection and/or repair tables which can be arranged to define different pallet inspection and repair systems as dictated by application.
Wooden pallets are used extensively to transport merchandise, equipment, or other loads in manufacturing, warehousing, and distribution operations. Conventionally, the pallets are moved by forklift trucks or similar machinery so that damage to pallets is very common. There are approximately two billion pallets in circulation in the United States. All of these pallets will be replaced or repaired within a three to five year period. For economic reasons, it is becoming common practice to repair damaged pallets rather than to discard them. One reason is replacement cost because of the relative short pallet lifetime and the large number of pallets used. In manufacturing, warehousing and distribution operations, it is possible that for one operating company, as many as 300 pallets may be damaged in one day to an extent requiring repair.
The economics of repairing damaged pallets rather than discarding them has been enhanced through the introduction of various pallet repair apparatus. Known pallet repair apparatus generally includes a series of conveyors including an input stage which receives pallets one at a time and transports the pallet to a repair zone where broken boards are removed and replaced with new boards. A further conveyor transports the repaired pallet to a pallet stacker which stacks the repaired pallets for removal from the pallet repair apparatus.
It is common for a stack of pallets, in the order of 15 to 20 high, to be delivered by way of a fork lift truck or the like to the input of the pallet repair apparatus. Some of the pallets may be in need of repair whereas others of the pallets in the stack may, although damaged, may not require repair at the present time. In such case, it would be desirable to sort out those pallets which require repair from those which do not require repair at the present time. Also, it would desirable to have a pallet dispenser which automatically feeds pallets from a stack of pallets, one at a time to a conveyor means to transport the pallets to a location for an inspection or/and repair. Also, in view of the potentially large number of pallets which may have to be inspected and repaired, it would be desirable to have a pallet inspection table which permits pallets to be turned over quickly and easily and with minimum effort by the operator, permitting the operator to inspect both the top and bottom surfaces of the pallet. It would also be desirable to have a pallet inspection and repair system including modularized apparatus allowing the configuration of system to be modified. For example, the number of pallet inspection modules can be increased to allow changing locations of pallet inspection.